The New Dragon
by OnExShOtxKiLeR
Summary: Thorn just lost everything he knew, his family and friends. But when Spike and Twilight come to help, Thorn might've gotten more then he could have hoped for. Spike x Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash x OC
1. Chapter 1 Love is Stronger then Death

**Hey there everybody! I hope you guys will enjoy this! This is also my first MLP fanfic so don't hate! Please read and review!**

**Chapter One: Love is Stronger then Death**

It was a warm, starry night in Ponyville when a loud roar broke the silence of the peaceful town. One unicorn woke up instantly at the sound, "What was that?" she thought out loud.

The unicorn slid off of her bed and onto ground, she then woke up her dragon assistant.

"Spike," she said, "get up!"

The little dragon sleepily turned over,

"What is it Twilight?" he asked.

"I heard a roar outside, it sounded close."

Spike looked at her warily,

"Are you pulling my le-" He was stopped mid-sentence by another roar and the crackle of lightning, "what was that?".

Twilight was stuck in place, shock and dread filling her,

"That was a dragon," she said.

Spike nodded his head,

"What about the first roar?" he asked.

"That was an older one," she said "This one was younger." A shocked silence fell over the room.

"We have to find them," Spike said.

Twilight looked at him crazily,

"Why would we look for a dragon?" she said, "let alone two!"

Spike looked down, thinking about he was going to respond to the question,

"I just have a good feeling about this Twilight," he looked up at her, "will you help me?"

Twilight smiled at him, still unsure but willing to help,

"Of course Spike, let's go."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Forty-Five Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As Spike and Twilight walked in the Everfree Forest they were stopped dead in their tracks by the sound of shuffling hooves coming towards them.

"Hide!" Spike said urgently.

They both proceeded to jump into the nearest bush. As they watched they saw a blue teenage dragon stumble into view, his muscular frame shaking as blood oozed from the deep gashes across his chest.

They noticed he was trying to support something; they were both shocked when they noticed it was a blue unicorn with huge gashes across her chest as well. The dragon tripped on a root and they both fell, the dragon taking the brunt of the fall.

"I can't carry you anymore, mom," the blue dragon said as tears filled his eyes, "I'm sorry."

The blue unicorn looked at him lovingly,

"It's okay, Thorn, you tried. Now go, leave me!"

the dragon named Thorn shook his head,

"No, I will not leave you here to die, I couldn't." he cradled her head in his lap as more tears filled his eyes, "you're all I got left."

The unicorn chuckled quietly, her chest moving less and less,

"You'll find new friends, Thorn," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "but it's too late for me, especially for your father…"

Thorn wiped the tear away as he noticed she was straining to breathe for these last few minutes of time with him.

"Mom, you can't die, please don't die." he begged, he wasn't just crying now, he was sobbing in despair.

The unicorn shook her head,

"Don't beg Thorn…it doesn't befit you," she said, the strain in her voice evident, "goodbye Thorn…I...love…you…" The unicorn's chest stopped moving as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Mom," Thorn said, "mom, get up mom." he continued to call out her name, not wanting to register the fact that she was dead.

Spike couldn't stand to see a fellow dragon in so much sorrow; he got out of the bush and walked over to the dragon.

"Hello?" Spike said.

The other dragon whipped his head in Spike's direction, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks,

"Who are you?" Thorn said.

Spike smiled sadly at him,

"I'm Spike; I'm sorry about what happened to your friend."

Thorn growled,

"She wasn't just a 'friend', she was my mom," he said, "she raised me from when I was just a hatchling."

Spike raised his hands in surrender,

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Spike said.

Thorn turned away from him,

"The name's Thorn," he said, "Will...will you help me bury her?" he turned back towards Spike, a pleading look in his eyes.

Spike looked at the body of the unicorn, she looked so peaceful,

"Sure, maybe my friend can help," Spike turned towards the bush, "Twilight, come out."

Twilight took a deep breath and stepped out from her cover,

"Hello Thorn, I'm Twilight," she said, looking down at the unicorn herself, "what was her name?"

Thorn had to stop himself from crying before speaking,

"Her name was Aqua Marine," he said, the name matching the color of her coat.

Twilight nodded,

"Let's find her an appropriate burial site, Spike can dig the grave."

Spike nodded in response, still staring at the older dragon in front of him. Twilight studied Thorn as well; he was quite tall, almost as tall as Princess Celestia, he was also very muscular, and he looked like Spike, just older and buffer and more...angled.

"Thorn, where were you guys heading?"

Thorn looked at her quizzically, "Why would you want to know?" he asked.

"Because, she might have wanted to be buried there."

Thorn nodded, "We were heading to Ponyville."

Twilight smiled,

"That's where we live," she said, "let's go I'll carry her." Twilight used her magic to carry Aqua's body.

Thorn stood up,

"Thank you, Twilight," he said, "I appreciate it."

Twilight smiled,

"No problem, Thorn," she said, "anything for a friend."

Thorn suddenly felt happier than he thought he ever would. He has new friends, you were right mom, you were right.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review, give me some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2 Burial

**Hey there everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please give me some feedback and R&R!**

**Chapter 2 Burial**

As Twilight levitated the body of Aqua Marine she couldn't help but feel bad for Thorn. He had just lost everything; his mom and from what she and Spike had heard his father as well. Yet here he was, helping them find a final resting place for her. That was one tough dragon.

"Hey, Thorn," Spike said, from his spot on Twilight's back, "Where do you want to bury your mom?" Thorn answered almost instantly.

"At her old house in the White Tail Woods," he said while pointing in the direction of the woods, "She always talked about wanting to be buried there." He said sadly, Twilight nodded and trudged onward. It was another two hours before they reached Aqua's old house, by then the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. Twilight noted that the house was decaying from years without use; she also noted a patch of soil in Aqua's garden that was bare. Twilight assumed this is where Aqua wanted her body to be buried.

"Spike, see that bare patch?" she said, "Dig a hole, 6 feet deep." Spike nodded and jogged to the spot and instantly started digging, it took him less than ten minutes. Once Spike had climbed out Twilight levitated Aqua's body over and gradually lowered it into the hole, she then took one of the roses from the garden and placed it on Aqua's chest; out of respect. Twilight then levitated the upturned soil and filled the hole with it. She then heard Thorn speak from behind her.

"Thank you so much for the help you guys." Thorn said, "I am ever in your debt for helping…lay her to rest…" tears came to Thorn's eyes; blurring his vision.

"Thorn," Spike said, "Don't cry, for her." Thorn nodded and walked up to the grave,

"Do either of you have a gemstone?" he said, looking back at them. Spike looked at Twilight pleadingly.

"Twilight, use the spell," Spike said. Twilight nodded and concentrated on the spell he was talking about, her horned glows a bright magenta as magic rushes through it, casting the spell. Suddenly hundreds of gems are magically uncovered. Spike runs over to a heart shaped sapphire and digs it up.

"That's perfect," Thorn said, Spike nods and hands the sapphire to Thorn. Thorn kneels and places the gem on Aqua's grave, he then carves out a message,

_"Here Lies Aqua Marine, a Great Wife and the Best Mom Anypony could have asked for,"_

_"RIP"_

Thorn stands up and examines his work, it was perfect.

"That's beautiful," Spike said.

"Thank you, and once again guys," Thorn said, "Thank you for the help." Twilight smiles in response,

"No problem, Thorn," she said, "But, Thorn. Where are you going to stay?" Thorn turns around,

"I guess I'll just roam," he said, Twilight shook her head violently.

"No," she said, "I insist you stay with us." Thorn shook his head sadly,

"I don't want to burden you two anymore than I already have." he said.

"Thorn," Spike said, "Please stay with us." Thorn looked at them both, here he was a teenage dragon and they were willing to take him in? And the look in this little dragon's eyes, he _really_ wanted him to go with them. Why not give it a shot?

"Okay," he said, "I'll give it a shot." Spike smiled brightly at him.

"Awesome!"

By the time they all reached the library it was mid-morning and all of Ponyville was starting to wake up.

"Where am I going to sleep, Twilight?" Thorn said.

"Let's see…" she said, "Oh yeah! We have a spare bedroom upstairs." Thorn nodded and started walking up the stairs, he stopped abruptly.

"Once again, thanks Twi', you too Spike." He said.

"No problem, Thorn," Spike said, "Sleep well." Thorn smiled,

"I will!" he said, and with that Thorn walked into the room and fell asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**Hey there everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Give me some feedback! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 3 Reunion **

I opened my eyes and I was at first surprised by my surroundings when the events of the prior night came crashing down. Tears suddenly stung my eyes as I remembered the death of my parents; they were gone, and I couldn't stop it. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, that's when the pain hit, I looked down at my chest and noticed it was covered in blood; my blood. I fell to the floor and crawled to the door; I needed Twilight and her magic. Using my left hand I opened the door and crawled to the stairs, I used the wall to push myself into a standing position. I then tried to walk down the stairs but once again my legs gave out. I went crashing down the stairs; hitting each step as I went. When I finally landed pain enveloped me and I heard the frantic sounds of approaching hooves. Twilight suddenly filled my view.

"Help," I said weakly before blacking out. When I woke up I noticed I was once again in the guest bed. I looked down at my chest and noted it no longer bore the gash it previously had. I went to sit up when a small purple arm stopped me.

"Whoa there big guy, you are not getting up after that." Thorn looked at the cause of the sound and saw Spike sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey there, kiddo," I said, "What happened?" Spike suddenly looked very excited,

"Well after you fell Twilight used her magic to heal your wounds we carried you up here." Spike said, not even taking a breath. Thorn couldn't help but chuckle, "And you've been here the entire time?" I asked. Spike blushed a bit before answering.

"I might have been." Once again I chuckled,

"Thanks for caring about me, Spike. It's very kind of you." Once again Spike blushed,

"No problem, Thorn," he said, "Just looking out for a fellow dragon." I nodded in approval and relaxed a bit,

"So Spike, how did Twilight find you?" I asked. Spike suddenly looked hurt; I must have touched upon a sore subject. "Listen Spike, I'm sorry if I touched upon a sore subject." I said hastily. He shook his head sadly,

"It's okay, Thorn, I'll tell you," he said, "You see, Thorn, Twilight didn't 'find me', she hatched me." I was completely shocked, Twilight hatched Spike? She must be one powerful unicorn.

"So Thorn," Spike said, breaking the silence, "How did Aqua find you?" Thorn chuckled sadly,

"When I was born both of my parents was killed in a raid on our colony," I said, "Aqua and Aero found me amid the ruins, they took me in; raised me." Spike looked utterly confused,

"Who's Aero?" he said. I chuckled; here I was expecting him to know my story. He didn't have a clue.

"His full name was 'Aero Precision', he was one awesome Pegasus," I said, remembering my now dead father, suddenly I stopped thinking about him and focused on something he said, "Hey, Spike. Aero had a daughter here in Ponyville, me and her were good friends, her name's Rainbow Dash, you know her?" Spike tensed; a look of utter shock covered his face,

"Poor Rainbow Dash…" he said solemnly; he did know her.

"Spike, you know her don't you?" I asked, almost entirely certain. Spike nodded, "Yeah, me and her are really good friends as well." he said. I jumped out of the bed.

"I need to find her, Spike." Spike nodded in response and followed me out of the door. In the streets of Ponyville I got a lot of dirty looks from mares and stallions alike, the colts and fillies gave me looks of curiosity instead. I ignored them all. When I finally gazed upon Rainbow's house I was impressed to say the least. I spotted her relaxing on one of the surrounding clouds, I called up to her.

"Rainbow Dash!" her ears perked up and when she looked down her smile grew ear-to-ear, she zoomed down a trail of rainbow following her, she tackled me pretty hard sending pangs of electricity to my chest causing me to grunt in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Thorn!" she said, excitement evident in her voice, "I didn't tackle you too hard…wait, where's mom and dad?" she got off and hovered seven feet in the air, her eyes scrutinizing me.

"Dash, that's what I came to talk to you about," I said, slowly walking towards her. She was slowly backing up a nervous smile spreading across her face,

"What are you talking about Thorn?" she said. I couldn't help but feel bad; she knew this was coming.

"Dash, something happened. Something really bad." Her eyes grew wide and tears came to her eyes,

"No…" she said in a whisper. I walked up to her and put my arm around her,

"Rainbow Dash, mom and dad were…they were killed last night." I said. She lost it. "No! They can't be dead!" she exclaimed, "Your lying Thorn, they can't be!" It took all of my strength to hold her down.

"Dash, stop crying!" I said, tears filling my eyes as well, "Don't cry, Dash, they wouldn't want you to cry! Please, Dash, be strong, don't cry; for them, for me." After attempting to stop the tears I gave up and joined her, letting all of my anger, frustration, pain, and sadness flow out. Rainbow Dash and I stayed in that position for an hour, not letting each other go; not wanting to let each other go. After our tears dried out she looked up at me and me down at her,

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash," I said, "They're in a better place." She nodded weakly,

"Thanks for helping me get through that, Thorn," she said, smiling weakly, "I couldn't have done it without you." I nodded,

"Me neither." She looked up at me again, a smile on her face,

"Surely you could have, you're the coolest dragon in all of Equestria!" she exclaimed, I laughed quietly,

"And you're the coolest Pegasus in all of Equestria," I said, "But you still needed my help." Dash nodded approvingly,

"So, Thorn," she said, breaking the silence, "How did they die?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask this question, might as well answer it.

"On our way here we were attacked by an elder dragon," I said, remembering the events clearly," It swiped at me and mom; I tried to shield her with my body. Got me pretty good on the chest but it still hit her as well," She put her hoof on my chest, trying to feel the old wound; all she felt were scars. "Dad told us to leave him and mom forced me to comply, I tried to save her, tried to get her to safety but she…she died in my arms." I let out a small sob but continued on, "That's when Twilight and Spike found me, and they helped me bury her at the old house in the White Tail Woods." Dash suddenly looked determined,

"We'll visit her grave right, Thorn?" I nodded,

"They let me stay the night there but…I don't know about tonight…" Dash tackled me again,

"You're staying the night here, Thorn," she said, laughing the entire time, "We need some time to catch up." I nodded and let her fly me to her place among the clouds; this was going to be one very long day.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please give me some feedback and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepover

**Hey there everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter but first I have to answer some questions! First off this is not a slash fic, nor will it ever be (Not that I have a problem with slash fics). There will be no relationship between my OC and the original characters, sorry to disappoint. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 4 Sleepover**

As soon Rainbow Dash and I got into her house I was once again amazed by the design of the place.

"Nice place you got here, Dash," I said as I continued to explore, "I wish mom and dad could have seen it." Rainbow Dash nodded her head solemnly in agreement. "They would have loved it, especially dad." I nodded in agreement of the statement; it was by far the truest thing Dash had ever said, to me at least.

"So Dash, what do you want to do tonight?" I said as I walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight of Rainbow Dash eating a mouthful of apple pie. I couldn't help but laugh. Once my laughing died down I looked back at her to see a very annoyed look on her face,

"What did I do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You laughed at me, but it doesn't matter anymore." She said, a devious smile slowly spreading across her face. I was scared.

"What is it, Dash?" I asked as she slowly put her hooves behind her back; oh no. I got up and quickly ran behind her couch as pies were thrown at me.

"You won't get away, Thorn," Dash said in triumph, "You're doomed!" We stayed in this situation for over an hour, how did she get this much pie? I looked over the couch quickly to see how she did it and what I saw infuriated me, she wasn't even there! Dash had setup a machine to throw pies at me while she most likely took a nap. I moved from my position over to the machine and noticed a name scrawled on the side, "Pinkie's Pie Thrower 6000" I shut the machine off and walked outside intent on finding Rainbow Dash, this attitude quickly changed as I noticed it was pitch black tonight,

"Thanks a lot, Celestia." I mumbled to myself; mad at the princess for such creating such a dark night. I walked back inside the house only to get hit straight in the face with an apple pie.

"Ha! Ha! You got owned!" Dash said as she got out of her cover. I wiped the pie off my face and smiled at her,

"Nice one, Dash," I said as I walked over to her, "What's with the face?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.

"You're not even mad?" she asked, shock evident in her face. I hugged her,

"Of course I'm mad," I said, squeezing her tighter, "But why hate when I can love and tolerate?" Dash nodded in approval but quickly stopped,

"Please, let me go." She asked. I dropped her.

"So, Dash," I said as I walked up the stairs, "Ready for bed?" Dash nodded and raced up the stairs, almost knocking me back down them.

"Aw. No fair, Dash!" I exclaimed, racing up after her. When I finally reached the top and followed her into her room I noticed she had setup two sleeping bags on the soft cloud floor.

"Hey, Thorn," she said, unfurling her sleeping bag, "How can you walk up here, I mean, on the clouds?" I chuckled, she had dad's memory.

"I can walk on clouds because my species of dragon has the ability, like most dragon species do." Dash nodded and tucked into her sleeping bag, I did the same in mine which was longer then Dash's to accommodate my height.

"So, Dash," I whispered, "How's Ponyville?" Dash chuckled lightly before answering,

"It's pretty cool, Thorn," she whispered back, "How are you're wings?" I concentrated and an invisibility spell lifted off of my wing.

"They're pretty good, Dash," I whispered, "Want to fly tomorrow?" I asked, no response, "Dash, you there?" no response. I was suddenly greeted by the sound of heavy snoring, good old Rainbow Dash. "Goodnight, Rainbow Dash. Sweet dreams." And with that I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**Once again I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R! I need some feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Party

**Hey there everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Also about the updates, don't expect it to continue to update daily, it won't last sadly.**

**Chapter 5 The Party**

I walked along the treaded dirt path, right alongside my parents and my sister.

"Hey, mom," I said, "Where are we going?" Aqua, my mom, looked back at me; a warm smile spread across her face.

"Why dear, we're going back to the house in the White Tail Woods," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Rainbow Dash's going to live with us from now on." I looked at Dash and smiled as well, we were going to be a family again. Suddenly a scream pierced my train of thought,

"Thorn, wake up!" I shook my head, trying to clear it, "THORN!"

My eyes snapped open and I screamed, the Pegasus pony above me starting to scream as well. After a second or two I stopped and Dash soon followed.

"Good morning, Dash." I said calmly, despite the crude awakening.

"Good morning, Thorn," Dash said, a calm hint of coolness in her voice, "Ready for breakfast?" I nodded and followed her out of the room but she had already raced off down the stairs which led to a very dark downstairs.

"Huh, that's strange." I re-activated the invisibility spell on my wings and slowly walked down the stairs, carefully trying to not fall down the stairs, again. As soon as I reached the end of the steps all the lights were turned on, temporarily blinding me when suddenly multiple different ponies burst from behind cover yelling,

"SURPRISE!" I jumped back in, of course, surprise and managed to hit the edge of a step with the back of my skull, suddenly everything went black as unconsciousness enveloped me. When I woke up there were seven very worried faces looking down on me.

"Hey, guys," I said weakly, my throat feeling very dry, "How's it going?" Suddenly a cyan hoof met my face sending my head spinning.

"Rainbow Dash!" yelled the orange colored mare, "That was mighty rude what you did there."

""I must say I agree with Applejack!" said the white colored mare, "That was quiet unladylike, and very rude!" I put my claw up as a silent gesture for assistance, Spike put his paw out in and I used it to pull myself off the ground and yawned,

"Thanks for helping me clear my head, Dash," I said as she stared daggers at me, I turned towards the rest of the group, "Now, Dash, will you please introduce me to the rest of your friends?" Dash nodded grudgingly.

She pointed to the orange mare,

"This here is Applejack," she pointed to the white one, "This is Rarity," she pointed to the yellow one, "This is Fluttershy," she pointed to the pink and most excited one, "And finally this is Pinkie Pie," Pinkie Pie lunged forward and wrapped me in a rib cracking hug.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, but you already know that so there's no need for me to introduce myself but my names Pinkie Pie! And I just know that we are going to be the best of friends!" she said, not even taking a breath.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie," I said, barely able to breath, "My name's, Thorn!" She squeezed tighter,

"Hello, Thorn!" I coughed,

"Pinkie, can you please let go!" She dropped me on the ground, just like I had done to Dash the previous night.

"Thanks," I said before being wrapped in another hug,

"No problem!" Pinkie said before once again letting go, "Now let's partay!" Electro music filled the air as everpony started dancing, me included. As I danced by myself Rarity trotted over to me.

"So, Thorn," she said, "What's the relationship between you and Rainbow Dash?" I chuckled a bit before answering.

"I'm her adoptive brother; her parents took me in when I was younger." She looked shocked,

"She never once mentioned you, how long ago was this?" I concentrated for a second thinking of the answer,

"About, seventeen years ago?" I said, "Was a while ago." Rarity nodded in thanks before trotting away.

"Hey there, sugarcube," I turned around to greet the pony behind me, a smile on my face,

"Hey there, Applejack!" She smiled in response,

"Enjoying the party?" I nodded,

"I love it; it was really nice of you guys to do this for me." She blushed in response,

"Ain't no problem, Thorn," she said, "I just hope you're having fun!" I nodded before she trotted of as well. The party drew on for three hours, giving me plenty of time to get introduced to Rainbow Dash's friends. After me and Rainbow Dash wished everpony well and they had all left I de-activated the invisibility spell on my wings and we flew off.

"So, Dash," I said, barely audible over the wind, "Your friends seem nice." Dash could only nod in response, I looked back and saw a trail of rainbow following her, how can she do that?

"So, Dash, want to visit…mom?" She scrutinized me, trying to judge whether I was lying or not, she hesitantly nodded and followed me to the old house. When we finally reached the house I was exhausted from flying for so long, I led Rainbow Dash over to the grave, when she saw it tears formed at her eyes.

"It's okay, Dash," I said, trying to calm her, "They're in a better place." She smiled and nodded,

"Thanks a lot, Thorn," she said, wiping away the tears, "I really appreciate it." I smiled and nodded. We both sat there for hours, remembering the time we had spent with our mom; by the time we left I was emotionally exhausted from it all. Finally we reached Dash's place I was physically exhausted as well. I bid Rainbow Dash a goodnight and went to bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please give me some feedback! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Bonding Time

**Hey there everybody! Sorry about the very late update, I got sick and I got a mild case of writers block. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please remember to leave a review because I need your feedback!**

**Chapter 6 Bonding Time**

When I woke up I was greeted by the funniest sight I had ever seen; Rainbow Dash, snoring on her bed with her butt held high. I couldn't help but laugh. Sadly my laugh caused Dash to wake up as well.

"Good morning, Thorn," she said, tiredness evident in her voice, "What are you doing today?" I shrugged, not yet knowing the answer myself,

"I might just visit Twilight and Spike; maybe borrow Spike, hang out." She nodded, accepting this answer. "Well, Thorn, I have to help the weather team today." I frowned, that meant she would be gone all day, I got up and stretched my limbs before walking to the door,

"Well goodbye then, Dash," I said, I once again took off the invisibility on my wings, I turned back towards Dash, "I love you, sis," and with that I took off. I enjoyed the feeling of the air rushing over my scales, keeping me relatively cool, and then I spotted what I was looking for, the library. I swooped down and landed quickly, concealing my wings in the process. I stepped inside the library to quickly surprise a very tired looking baby dragon.

"Hey there Thorn, you surprised me for a second there." Spike said, I chuckled in response, "Surprised is an understatement, but I'll go with it for now." Spike sighed,

"You and Rainbow Dash are a lot alike." Once again I chuckled,

"Of course I am," I said matter-of-factly, "We did grow up together." Spike nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"So, Spike, where's Twilight?" I asked, Spike walked to the kitchen and put on his "Kiss the Cook" apron before responding.

"Twi's still asleep; I was going to make breakfast first before waking her up." I nodded and walked towards the stairs,

"Want me to wake her up instead?" I asked. Spike nodded in thanks before returning to preparing the food. As I walked up the stairs I heard the sound of daisy pancakes cooking in a pan. I walked slowly into Twilight's room and looked around, taking the room in. I slowly approached Twilight at her bed and I nuzzled her shoulder gently. She stirred ever so slightly,

"Twilight? Twilight wake up," I whispered, "Twilight please wake up." Twilight's eyes slowly opened and then widened in surprise,

"Thorn! What are you doing in my room?" she exclaimed. I chuckled in response,

"Well I came over to visit and I decided to wake you up while Spike makes breakfast." I said. Twilight nodded and yawned as she started to get up,

"Thanks for waking me up," she said, "Now would you like to join me for breakfast?" I nodded and followed her down the stairs. When we reached the first floor we were greeted by the smell of delicious pancakes and the sight of Spike walking out of the kitchen and taking off his apron.

"Hey there you two," Spike said, "Breakfast is ready!" Twilight and I nod and follow him further into the kitchen. Once we all reached the kitchen I made all of us a plate of pancakes and then followed them to the table. I sat down closely followed by Spike and Twilight.

"So Twilight," I said between mouthfuls of pancakes, "Can I borrow Spike today?" Spike looked me surprisingly and then turned towards Twilight expectantly.

"Yeah sure, why not." Spike smiled and then once again dug into his pancakes. "Thanks a lot Twilight, we really appreciate it!" She smiled in response,

"No problem, Thorn," she said, "I hope you guys have fun." I smiled and finished off my pancakes,

"You ready Spike?" I said as I got up from my seat. Spike nodded and got up from his seat as well.

"Bye, Twilight," he said as he cleaned his plate, "See you later!" Twilight smiled at this,

"I'm sure you will Spike, now have fun!" she said, finishing her plat as well. Spike and I walked out the door with a final wave to Twilight.

"So Spike," I said while closing the door behind us, "What do you want to do?" Spike stopped to think before an idea came to mind.

"Can't we just see where our wandering takes us?" he asked. I got to admit, it sounded pretty good,

"Yeah sure, anything you want to do." He nodded and we continued walking on. "Want to get some grub?" I asked, barely hearing his stomach growl, "Hey, Spike. Where's the nearest place we can get some food?" Spike laughed before answering,

"That would be the 'Sugar Cube Corner', here follow me." I obliged and followed Spike down the road until we approached the biggest building I had seen in Ponyville as of yet.

"That's it?" I asked, a little unsure, Spike nodded.

"Yep, that's it alright." I nodded and followed Spike inside only to be greeted by the sight of Pinkie Pie,

"Hey there, Pinkie Pie!" I said cheerfully, "Can we have a couple cupcakes?" I pulled out my bag of bits I carried around.

"Sure thing, Thorn, that's what friends are for right?" she said. I frowned,

"Friends are for cupcakes?" I asked, wondering if she was serious.

"Of course they are!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Friends are the best thing ever!" I smiled in agreement, they were.

"How much will that be?" I asked pulling the bits out, she laughed in response.

"It's on me, silly!" I frowned, I couldn't do this.

"No, Pinkie, I insist that I pay." She finally nodded after a few seconds of silence. "Fine, that will be 8 bits please!" I nodded and handed over the bits in exchange for the two cupcakes.

"Thank you so much, Pinkie. Have a wonderful day!" I said.

"No problem, Thorn! Have fun you two!" she replied as we walked out the door.

"Thanks for the cupcake, Thorn." Spike said, closing the door behind us. I smiled in response,

"It was nothing," I said as I took a bite out of my own cupcake, "Just enjoy it, okay?" Spike smiled and nodded, this was going to be a good day.

Hours later Spike and I rested on a park bench, remembering the day's events. We had walked around Ponyville, played some tag, and even spent some time with Rainbow Dash and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Overall, it had been a pretty fulfilling day. After resting for a bit I heard Spike speak up from beside me.

"Hey, Thorn," he said, having finally caught his breath, "Do you…remember your parents? I mean your dragon parents." I sighed; I should have known this was coming.

"Yeah I remember them, small bits and pieces," I took in a deep breath, here was the hard part, "They were both killed shortly after I was hatched, killed in a raid by a rival group of dragons." I snorted, dragon and their conflicts sometimes, they're just so stupid; causing pointless death. It was barbaric. I then noticed the lack of noise coming from the dragon beside me; I turned towards him,

"Hey, Spike," I asked, "What's wrong?" Spike shook his head,

"I'm sorry, Thorn," he said, still not answering, "I shouldn't have made you recount it, you know, bad memories." I chuckled lightly at this,

"It's no problem, Spike. It's a good thing," I said, bringing a surprised look to the baby dragon's face, "If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have met Rainbow Dash and my, pony parents." He smiled at this, story time.

"Well, Thorn, what happened?" I chuckled again before continuing.

"Well, before the raid my parents had taken me out of the clearing where we lived, they had put me in a safe house of sorts," I chuckled at this, they were some smart dragons, "After the raid occurred a pony family was going by where I was, it was Rainbow Dash who heard my wails, she has some amazing hearing, anyways. Rainbow Dash alerted her parents and they found me, took me in, and raised me. They were the best ponies I've known, kind and generous. Loved me as one of their own, couldn't have asked for better parents." I smiled after finishing my tale. I turned towards Spike and noticed the baby dragon had fallen asleep; I chuckled as I took him into my arms and started carrying him to the library. When I had finally reached the library I was starting to get tired myself, I slowly opened the door and was greeted by nopony, I carried Spike up the stairs and found Twilight asleep at her desk, her face in a book, I carried Spike to his basket and placed him in it, tucking the blanket around him,

"Goodnight, little guy," I said standing up, "Sweet dreams." I walked back down the stairs turning off the lights as I went; I let myself out the door, revealed my wings and flew off towards Rainbow Dash's house. As I swooped onto the front porch Dash did as well, she looked me over,

"Long day?" she asked. I nodded,

"How about you?" I asked. She nodded, we both walked in and immediately went up the stairs, I laid my head down on my pillow and wished Rainbow Dash a good night before I drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review because I need your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7 the Storm

**Hey there everybody! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review, I need your feedback! Also I decided to try and make Monday my scheduled update day, looks like I failed! I'll just try to update once a week, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7 the Storm**

I was woken by a sudden weight on my chest; I opened my eyes to a very happy looking Rainbow Dash,

"Good morning, Dash," I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Why did you wake me up?" Dash once again smiled,

"I got a favor to ask of you." She said, a smile still spread across her face, "Will you help me with the Weather Team today?" I smiled myself, this would be entertaining,

"Yeah sure, Dash," I said, finally pushing her off me, "Anything to make my big sisters life easier." She smiled and gave me a hug,

"Thank you so much, Thorn, I owe you!" she said as she pulled away. I chuckled,

"Dash, you don't owe me anything." I said. Suddenly a very she sat on my chest again,

"Thorn, I insist that I owe you something!" She said with a determined look on her face. I raised my hands in defeat,

"Fine, Dash, you win." This caused her to smile, she sure did love winning. We both went downstairs and had a light breakfast of fresh toast courtesy of me. After that we both took off, me having uncovered my wings before then. I surprised the Weather team with my surprise visit, especially a dark grey Pegasus named Thunderlane, although he later tried to deny it.

"Come on, Thunderlane," I said as we rested on a cloud, "Why try to deny it? We all know I surprised you!" Thunderlane snorted in response,

"I wasn't surprised by anything, I knew you were coming!" he said, trying to defend his pride. All I could do was laugh in response to the lie.

"Sure thing Thunderlane," I said before using my wings to hover myself in front on the assembled pegasi,

"So, what do we have to do?" I asked, they all looked at each other and laughed.

"Thorn, we don't have to do anything," Thunderlane said, trying to stop himself from laughing, "Rainbow Dash does all the work while we just sit around." Hearing this made my blood boil; my sister did all the work while they just sat around? I'm not going to allow that.

"Not today, get up." I said, glaring at them. They all shared an uneasy moment of silence,

"Why not let Rainbow Dash do all the work, Thorn?" Thunderlane said, fear evident in his voice. I growled at him, causing him to back up slightly,

"I am not going to let you guys slack off while she does all the work!" I yelled, once again causing them to all back up. Slowly Thunderlane flew over,

"Okay, Thorn, we'll help." He said. I smiled in satisfaction,

"Okay then, let's fly." I said, soon after we were all in the air, flying towards where Rainbow Dash was setting up the scheduled thunder storm, as we all arrived and started setting up the clouds a smile spread across her face and she turned to face me,

"Thank you." She mouthed, I smiled,

"No problem." I mouthed back. After a few hours we got all the clouds set up and the storm started, slowly all of the other members of the weather team wished their farewells and went home eventually leaving just me and Rainbow Dash.

"Once again, thank you, Thorn," Rainbow Dash said as we rested on a hill, watching the thunder storm go at it, "I couldn't have done it without you're help." I smiled at this,

"Of course you could have, Dash," I said, I stretched my arms and wings before continuing, "It would've just taken you longer." She nodded before noticing the storm approaching quickly,

"We better get going before the storm get here, don't want to fly through that." She said. I nodded in agreement before standing up and taking off. As we approached the storm we started ascending above the clouds, making sure to stay out of the storm itself, but as we got above the storm, the winds started picking up.

"Hey, Dash," I yelled, barely managing to be audible over the winds, "Aren't the winds stronger than what they should be?" Rainbow Dash moved closer to me before answering,

"Yeah they are, but we're just going to have to deal with it." I nodded before suddenly getting pushed down by the winds, which were continuing to get stronger.

"Dash, I don't know how much more of this I can handle." I said as I continued to get pushed down by the torrent of wind.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Rainbow Dash was about to respond before suddenly Thorn was pushed down into the clouds by the strongest gust of wind yet,

"Thorn!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while trying to follow her brother into the clouds, yet as she got close to the clouds she was battered by more wind, keeping her above them. In the clouds Thorn was being pushed around by more strong winds, barely able to keep himself on course.

**Thorn POV**

As I continued on I started to notice the flashes of lightning getting closer, I tried my best to stay away from the lightning; but it wouldn't have any of that. As I continued to fly my body suddenly felt like it was lit on fire from a point originating on my back, I felt a surge of electricity race across my spine and go into my skull when suddenly my world went black.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

As I finally broke through the clouds I was greeted by the scariest sight I had ever seen, Thorn falling from the sky as smoke trailed his body, my body reacted instantly. I flew towards Thorn, flying faster than ever. The rush of the wind causing my eyes to water, as I continued on faster and faster flapping my wings harder and harder I suddenly heard a boom. I rushed forward, grabbing Thorn and positioning us at a less steep angle for landing, I opened my eyes to see where we were heading and saw the Everfree Forest ahead. As we approached the ground I braced against Thorn's body and prepared for impact. When we landed I took the initial impact and heard the audible snap of my wings breaking, I flipped us over and rode on Thorn's stomach as we continued sliding along the ground. Once we finally stopped I looked Thorn over, he had multiple cuts and bruises covering his body, but the worst thing was the burn mark that covered the part of his back opposite to where his navel would be. Luckily, he still had a pulse and he was still breathing. For the next two hours I tried to wake him up, to get some response from him, all I got was a slight stirring, at least it was something. After resigning with the fact that I wasn't going to get another response I settled myself into his arms and let myself fall asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review because I need your feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Plan

**Hey there everybody! Sorry about the late update, I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review because I need your feedback!**

**Chapter 8 The Plan**

**Thorn POV **

When I opened my eyes I was suddenly overtaken by the blinding light, when they finally adjusted I was greeted by the sight of foliage, I went to turn over when my back suddenly arched in pain, in that one moment the recent events washed over me; filling me with dread.

That is until I was made aware of the snoring of a sleeping pony, I looked down and I saw Rainbow Dash, her coat covered in mud and leaves, sleeping on my chest. I was suddenly overtaken by confusion, how did she get here, why was her coat covered in mud and leaves?

These questions filled my head until Rainbow Dash stirred in her sleep and gradually opened her eyes.

"Thorn?" she said weakly. I quickly hushed her,

"Dash, don't talk, just rest." I said, she nodded before quietly going back into her slumber. I quickly examined her, taking note that her wings were broken, and finally I laid my own head back to rest.

I need to make a plan, I thought, I need to find a way to get us both out of here. I pondered this for I don't know how long.

Finally I figured it out, after carefully removing Rainbow dash from my chest and placing her on the ground beside me I tried once again to move and was once again almost brought to tears by the pain.

I didn't stop trying though, I tried and I tried again to stand and finally I did.

I looked around and smiled at my surroundings, now I need to work on finding my way back to Ponyville. I looked around and took note of the positions of certain objects, even taking note of the types of trees.

Once I finally got through that I decided what I would attempt, but first I had to get used to moving with the pain. Slowly, ever so slowly I started walking forward, cringing with each step, but finally I got used to the pain, although it still slightly bothered me.

I once again played out the plan in my head before finally initiating it. I went a little deeper into the woods to get some long flexible leaves so I could brace her wings finally I found them after twenty minutes of searching.

I went back to where Rainbow Dash lay and I looked her over, how was I going to do this? I finally decided on a course of action and I gently woke Rainbow Dash up, immediately after she woke she wrapped me in a warm embrace,

"Thorn, thank Celestia you're alive!" I smiled at first before I suddenly heard her groan, "My wings…" I understood immediately and let her slowly fall to the ground finally came to rest on the dirt floor as I explained my plan to her.

"Dash, I'm going to have to brace your wings, it will hurt." I said as I prepared to do the procedure. Rainbow Dash nodded and closed her eyes tightly,

"Please be quick about it, Thorn." I nodded before I continued. Slowly I took her right wing into my hand.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the Procedure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

By the time I finished it had become nighttime. During the procedure Rainbow Dash had passed out from the pain of me bracing her broken wings.

I looked down at her as my eyes slowly filled with tears, why did this have to happen to us? Why did this have to happen to Rainbow Dash? She didn't deserve any of this pain. She was by far the most loyal, kind, and hardworking pony I knew, she was also very cute.

I stopped myself; did I just call my _sister_ cute? I shook myself; I couldn't be thinking of her like that, that's wrong, we _are_ family. I stood up and slowly picked Rainbow Dash up; I extended my wings and slowly put her on them, using them to carry her body, only slightly slowing me down.

I walked towards where the brush was the thinnest and after a few minutes I broke free of the Everfree Forest. I looked back and finally saw the path we had cut into the forest.

I then looked ahead again and noticed the faint lights of Ponyville off in the distance. I immediately started walking in its direction.

After walking for an hour I noticed how far away Ponyville was, I also started to notice how exhausted I was. But I couldn't stop, Rainbow Dash needed help, soon. So I once again continued to walk.

Finally after another eleven hours of walking I finally reached the Ponyville Hospital, I walked and I noticed I scared everypony in the room, I ignored them all.

I walked up to the nurse at the front desk and she back up slowly,

"Please, help," I said as I brought Rainbow Dash forward, the nurses expression changed from one of fear to one of instant worry.

"What happened?" she asked, I started tailing the tale of how I was struck by lightning and how Rainbow Dash had saved me but broke her wings in the process, I also told her about what I had done to help. She smiled at me.  
"Well thanks to you she won't have to stay in here much longer, although I think you should come with us." I nodded and I brought up a wheelchair for Rainbow Dash.

"Let's go then."

**I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed

**Hey there everybody! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please read and review, I need your feedback!**

**Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed**

It was another sixteen hours later before I allowed them to examine my back. I just had to make sure that Rainbow Dash was alright, I felt it was right.

Once they finally checked me out, which took another hour, they finally identified me as having severe burns and suffering from extreme exhaustion, I couldn't tell.

They then treated my back for the burns, which took less than ten minutes. Finally they let me go see Rainbow Dash, I honestly couldn't wait. I ran through the corridors trying to get to her room as soon as possible.

When I finally got there I saw Rainbow Dash laying there, her eyes closed and a smile spread across her face. I smiled as well and pulled up a chair. I wasn't going to leave Rainbow Dash's side, not now, not ever again. I sit down in the chair and I finally take the time to rest my head on the side of the bed as I let sleep embrace me.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I felt a tapping on my shoulder, waking me from my slumber. I open my eyes to see a cyan blue mare with a rainbow mane looking down at me, tears silently rolling down her eyes.

"Thorn," Rainbow Dash said, "you saved my life."

I chuckled at this,

"Of course I saved your life, Dash, why wouldn't I?"

She splutters at this, unable to come up with an answer,

"Well, it's just that…well…"

"Dash," I whisper, "I love you, and I want you to know that I won't let anything hurt you ever again, okay?"

She blushes and nods,

"Thank you, Thorn, I really appreciate it." I nodded before standing up.

"Are you hungry? I can go get us some food." I said, Rainbow Dash only smiled and shook her head in response,

"No, Thorn, I'm not hungry. Thank you for asking though." I nod before leaving the room to get some food.

I returned about thirty-five minutes later with some food, when I entered the room I saw Rainbow Dash asleep again, a Daring Doo book in her hooves. I silently chuckle to myself before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

About four hours later I went back and checked on her and saw, to my surprise, that Rainbow Dash had awoken.

I slowly opened the door and she looked up at me and smiled,

"Hey there, Thorn, did you get some food?" she asked.

I nodded and walked back over to the side of her bed and once again pulled up a chair.

"How are the wings feeling?" I asked her before suddenly she burst out laughing.

"I can't even feel them, Thorn, their numbed." I smiled and nodded. That's good, I thought, at least she won't feel any pain, if there was any to be felt.

"So, Dash, when are you going to get out, do you know?" I asked.

She shook her head, no. I nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going, Thorn?" she asked, I put my hand up to her, wait, and walked out of the room.

I walked through the corridors and came up to the office of the doctor who had operated on Rainbow Dash, I knocked and politely waited, I didn't have to wait long.

The door opened and I was greeted by her doctor. I looked him over, taking in every detail, his vibrant green coat, his gray mane, and his startling blue eyes.

"Hello, you must be the dragon who brought in Rainbow Dash! What is it that you desire?"

I smiled before starting to speak,

"Actually doctor, that's exactly what I was going to talk to you about, how long will Rainbow Dash be in here?" I asked.

Suddenly a very thoughtful look came over the doctors face,

"I would have to say, at least three weeks." My heart sank; this was going to be a long three weeks.

I said farewell to the doctor after thanking him for his time and slowly made my way back to Rainbow Dash's room. When I finally arrived I once again was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Rainbow Dash, like before I waited for her to wake up.

When she finally awoke she smiled at the sight of me,

"Hey there you big dragon, any news?" she said.

I was slightly taken aback at her greeting, but I quickly shook it off and answered,

"Yes, I learned that you will be staying here for at least three weeks."

She suddenly, quickly went from her mood of cheer to one of sadness and disappointment,

"That blows," she said quietly.

I nodded and sat on the bed as I wrapped her in an embrace, careful not to hurt her wings, after wrapping her in the embrace she pulled away slightly and looked right into my eyes,

"But, it's all worth it."

I was taken by surprise at this statement.

"How is that so?" I asked.

she smiled at me once again,

"Because you're still alive, and I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

I blushed slightly at this; I loved this side of Rainbow Dash's personality, the side of her personality reserved for me, and me only. This was her sweet side, her kind side, her loving side.

I went to get up from the bed to do some things around the hospital but was quickly stopped,

"Thorn, don't leave me, please."

I was once again surprised but I happily obliged and stayed in place.I looked at Rainbow Dash and that's when I noticed the strange look she was giving me, her face was covered in a look of semi-concentration, she was blushing extremely, and she was pursing her lips as if trying to make a tough decision.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when suddenly her lips met mine and she pulled me into a kiss, surprising me and causing me to struggle for a few moments before letting into my desires of the previous days.

As we kissed I heard her moan in slight pleasure, encouraging me to deepen the kiss. As I deepened the kiss I too moaned and started to enjoy the kiss, abandoning all thoughts about us being adoptive siblings. I mean, we aren't really related.

Then Dash abruptly stopped kissing me and pulled away, causing me to gasp. I looked into her eyes, and she into mine, and then we both said

"I love you."

**Ah, I love cliffhangers; they add so much suspense do they not? Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; I hope you enjoyed the kissing scene, although it was very short. Please review, I need your feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10 Love has Shown Itself

**Hey there everybody! I might go on a short hiatus after uploading this chapter, although I'm not quite sure. Either way I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 10 Love has Shown Itself**

"I love you." We both said. I lunged forward and took her into another kiss, I deepened the kiss as I heard her moan, suddenly I felt her start to lower herself down on the bed and I followed her down.

I rested myself down on her as I opened my mouth inviting her inside, she took the invitation quickly.

I moaned myself before I felt her hoof traveling lower and lower on my body; I knew what her destination was.

I pulled away from the kiss and put my claw on her hoof; she looked up at me and gave me a questioning look.

"Rainbow Dash," I said, "I don't want us to move too quickly." She looked hurt, but nodded quickly, I comforted her

"Hey now, don't be sad, Dash, I still love you." She gave me a questioning glance,

"Do you really?" She asked. I nodded,

"Of course, Dash, I'll always love you, why are you so unsure?" I said. Rainbow Dash glanced at me before turning away and mumbling something,

"What was that?" I asked. She mumbled again, slightly louder but still not audible,

"Still can't hear you." I said. She turned towards me, tears running down her cheeks,

"I said, I just don't want to be hurt again." I wiped the tears away and smiled at her,

"Rainbow Dash, I would never hurt you." Rainbow Dash smiled up at me before wrapping me in a hug,

"Thank you, Thorn." She said as I smiled.

"No problem, Dash, although I have one more question," I said, she gave me a questioning look, "Do you want to go see a movie when you get out of here?"

She gave me a warm smile,

"Of course I would, Thorn." I nodded before I got up from the bed,

"I'm going to go now okay?" I asked. Rainbow Dash nodded as she stared out the window,

"I love you, Dash, see you later." I waved goodbye before I walked out of the room and then the hospital.

I walked through Ponyville saying hello to my friends as I headed to my destination; the Ponyville Library.

I walked up to the front steps and I casually nocked on the front door to be quickly greeted by the sight of Twilight Sparkle,

"I'm sorry to say this but-" she started to say until she finally noticed it was me at the door,

"Thorn, is that you? Where have you been? Where is Rainbow Dash?" she assaulted me with questions, when she finally stopped to catch a breath, I answered.

"Twilight, it is me, Rainbow Dash is at the hospital." I said quickly before she could catch her breath.

"Wait, how did she get in the hospital? What happened?" she asked, finally, having enough.

"Twilight, chill out, let me explain." She nodded and then she welcomed me inside, I gladly accepted.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So, she saved you're life, and then you saved hers?" she asked. I smiled before answering,

"Yeah, it was no big deal though." I said as I started to relax a bit. Twilight nodded before asking another question,

"So about what happened at the hospital…" she said, referring to the incident that I had let slip. I blushed before responding,

"It just…happened, I don't know how else to explain it." She chuckled at the pathetic excuse,

"If that's all you want to say then I'll accept that, although I do expect a better explanation in the future." I nodded at this,

"So, how's Spike been?" I asked, noticing that the baby dragon has been absent. Twilight sighed before answering,  
"He went out to look for you and Rainbow Dash, he'll be home soon." I nodded before smiling, Spike did care for me.

After talking with Twilight for a bit longer I bid her farewell and left. I once again went to roaming the streets of Ponyville before finally coming to the hill that rested below Rainbow Dash's cloud home.

I extended my wings, which still ached from carrying Rainbow Dash's body. I stretched them a bit before finally taking off and flying onto the front lawn, I opened the front door and looked around.

This place is a mess, I thought, I walked further into the house, finally noticing just how messy it was. I decided what I was going to do while Rainbow Dash was in the hospital; I am going to clean this house.

But, before I start cleaning I need sleep. I walked up the stairs, my mind in a trance before I finally let my exhaustion take hold and I passed out on the floor of the hallway.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me how I did at the beginning of the chapter; I'm not used to writing material like that. Please review, I need your guy's feedback, especially on this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 A New Member to the Family

**Hey there everybody, I'm back! I would first like to apologize for my hiatus, but some issues arose between me and my mother over some certain**_**pony-business**_**, so I couldn't work on or post anything ponies related. But these issues have passed. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, please review, I need your feedback!**

**Chapter 11 A New Member to the Family**

As I opened my eyes I took in my surroundings; I was surrounded by white fluffy cloud walls and I was lying on a floor of the same texture. I slowly got to my feet, stretching my aching limbs as I went up.

I once again looked around and instantly knew where I was. I quickly made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast, was I ever this hungry? I didn't have time to answer the question before I made it to the kitchen and sunk my teeth into a red ruby that I had sitting atop a collection of gems.

After eating the ruby and few other gems I decided it was time to start cleaning the cloud house that I had come to call home. The first room I would clean would probably be the bedroom, I thought.

So I made my way up the stairs, past all of the guest bedrooms and finally to the bedroom that me and Rainbow Dash shared.

When I finally did reach the room I quickly assessed the mess in the room, consisting of dirty dishes and random garbage strewn around the room, and decided that it will probably take me five minutes to clean the room.

So I went to work, moving around the room, throwing away garbage and picking up dishes as I went along. In all it took about four minutes, afterwards I quickly went throughout the rest of the house and cleaned it, which took me an additional hour.

By the time I finished cleaning I was exhausted from it all, so I took a five minute nap which worked to keep me nice and alert. I eventually grew bored just sitting there so I decided to visit Rainbow Dash in the hospital.

I glided down from the cloud home to land in the Ponyville Park; from there I made my way through the town and to the hospital, saying hello and good morning to, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Spike, and Rarity along the way.

When I reached the hospital itself I checked in with the front desk before making my way to Rainbow Dash's room.

When I opened the door I found Rainbow Dash asleep, a closed Daring Do book lying next to her. While I waited for her to awake I contented myself with sitting there and watching her sleep.

I waited for a total of forty-five minutes before she started to stir, another five before she actually woke up.

Her yes fully opened as she started to stretch her legs, not noticing me the entire time. I waited patiently while she stretched, just sitting trying not to laugh as she yawned and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, of course the first thing she noticed was me.

As her eyes widened in sudden shock I let my laugh escape before quickly silencing it,

"Good morning, beautiful," I say as I slowly walked over and started to lay myself next to her, "you sleep well?"

Rainbow Dash blushed at the compliment,

"I slept perfectly fine, how about you?" She suddenly scooted over in the bed, now huddled against my chest.

"I slept very peacefully actually, despite sleeping on the floor." I say dryly, still remembering waking up on the cloud houses hallway floor.

Rainbow Dash chuckled for a bit before stopping, afterwards she just contented herself to lay there as I examined the room, finally noticing a "Get Well Soon!" card laying on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Hey, Dash, where'd the card come from?" I asked as I picked up and looked the card over.

"Oh that?" she said, finally noticing the card in my claws, "that's from a filly in town, her name's Scootaloo."

I nodded as I opened up the card and I read the letters scrawled inside,

_Dear, Rainbow Dash_

_I hope you get this card, I don't know if Miss Sunshine will get this delivered in time, also, I'll pay you a visit later tomorrow!_

_P.S._

_I know you'll get better soon, I mean, you are a lot cooler than the rest of those pegasi! No doubt about it!_

_Sincerely, your number one fan,_

_Scootaloo_

As I finished reading the card over I couldn't help but notice how thoughtful this "Scootaloo" was, in fact,

"Hey, Dash, can you tell me more about this 'Scootaloo'?" I asked, knowing what answer I would receive in response.

"Yeah, sure thing, Thorn." She said as she settled in to tell the tale.

It was another hour before she finished telling Scootaloo's story, explaining how the fillies parents had died, and even where Scootaloo had been left at following that event, including the fact that Rainbow Dash, not being old enough herself to care for a filly, had dropped the Scootaloo off at the Shining Sunshine Orphanage.

After wiping away the few tears that had started to trail down Rainbow Dash's muzzle, and seeing the loving smile she gave me in response, I quickly came up with an idea,

"We should adopt her!" I exclaimed, almost jumping at the idea, I looked down at Rainbow Dash and her face showed the same expression.

"We should! Wait…I can't go." I was stopped in my tracks as I realized the same thing. Before Rainbow Dash suddenly says another suggestion,

"Let's sneak me out!"

I instantly looked at her with glare, "I am not going to let you hurt yourself," I stated calmly, still giving her the same glare.

"Thorn, I won't fly, I'll walk, okay? Just please let me go." she said in an almost pleading tone.

My resolve instantly broke down as my heart melted from her pleading tone, "Fine, you can go."

Instantly I was wrapped in her fore-legs as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks, Thorn, I love you!" I smiled as I heard these words and I gladly accepted the hug from her.

"Now that we've figured that out, are you ready to go?" I asked, stretching my wings in anticipation of what we were about to do. I looked back after a few moments, getting a little inpatient as I waited, and when I did look back I saw Rainbow Dash barely managing to slip out of here clothes that the hospital had assigned.

When she caught me staring she glared at me, causing me to turn away with a blush on my face.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked, once again stretching my wings. I looked back and I smiled at her as she smiled at me and nodded.

I walked over to the room's window and unlocked it as Rainbow Dash walked up to me; I picked her up with my arms and spread my wings as I jumped out the window, heading in the direction of the orphanage.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As we approached the Shining Sunshine Orphanage I took the appearance of the building in, taking note of the red-brick building, the luscious green grass, the white fence, and the many fillies and colts playing in the yard.

As I went in for a landing I made sure to not drop Rainbow Dash, as to not hurt her. As I got closer to the ground I steadied my flight path and I let her down before I landed myself.

I looked around at the different fillies and colts for a few moments and that's when I spot her. I take note that she looks just like Rainbow Dash described her; she has an orange coat, a purple mane, and greyish-purple eyes.

I see Scootaloo smile as she sees Rainbow Dash and quickly gallops, I smile myself as I walk over to the two ponies.

"Rainbow Dash, why are you here? Who is that dragon? And what is their name?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I hear these questions.

"Hey there," I say as I make it to their location, "my name's Thorn, I'm Rainbow Dash's…what? Drakefriend, dragonfriend, or coltfriend?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Let's go with 'coltfriend', okay?"

I nodded, accepting this, after that I turned back towards Scootaloo,

"So, I'm her coltfriend," I say with a smile, putting my claw out, "what's your name?"

Scootaloo carefully shakes my claw with her own hoof, a confused look on her face,

"You're Rainbow Dash's coltfriend?" she asked, looking between me and Rainbow Dash.

I smiled sheepishly in response,

"Yeah, I am."

She smiled at hearing this,

"That's cool, my names Scootaloo by the way." She said, smiling up at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at her,

"Now if you'll excuse us, Scootaloo, as Dash and I have some business with Miss Sunshine." I say as I ruffle up her mane and walk towards the door, hearing Rainbow Dash do something similar as slowly trots towards me.

We don't speak again as we walk inside the orphanage, we can't help but smile at how welcoming the place is when we are suddenly interrupted by a soothing voice,

"Hello there, welcome to the Yellow Sunshine Orphanage, how may I help you?"

Dash and I look towards the back of the current room we are in and we are greeted by the sight of a yellow unicorn mare, which had a cutie mark composed of many tiny smiling faces, she walked towards us, giving us a smile the entire time.

"Hello," I started off, looking back at Rainbow Dash for reassurance, "we would like to adopt a filly named Scootaloo."

I saw her nod her head before going back to her desk and pulling out a file and another piece of paper, she walked back towards me and Rainbow Dash and handed the file and the paper to me.

I realized that the other piece of paper was a form that we had to fill out before adopting; I sat down at the nearest seat with Rainbow Dash and started writing down the various information required.

After less than fifteen minutes I wrote down the last word and finally looked at the file.

I read the file, reading over the different aspects of Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash reading right alongside me, eventually we finished reading the file and we decided, we definitely were going to adopt Scootaloo.

We got up from our seats and walked back over to where she was standing, we handed the form to her and she read it and smiled before setting it down on her desk alongside Scootaloo's file.

"We would still like to adopt her." Rainbow Dash said, with an odd sense of finality.

All Miss Sunshine did was nod and walk towards the door, when she reached the door she opened it and called out Scootaloo, in ten seconds flat Scootaloo was standing there and looking up at Miss Sunshine expectantly.

"Now, Scootaloo, say hello to your new parents." She said a smile of pride on her face.

I put my arm over Rainbow Dash's neck and smiled as I saw Scootaloo turn towards us, a look of utter shock on her face.

"You two are adopting me?" she asked, shock still evident on her face.

All I could do was smile and nod as silent tears rolled down my face; this was my child now, our child.

I crouched down and opened my arms, inviting her inside them. Quickly she accepted the offer and rushed into my arms, seemingly trying to crush the life out of me with the force of her hug. I looked over and invited Rainbow Dash into the hug, and she accepted the hug as well.

I smiled as I sat there with a smile on my face, we were a family, and that is all that mattered to me right now.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After me and Rainbow Dash had adopted Scootaloo we all went out for Lunch, I ate gems while Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash had dandelion sandwiches with hay fries. Afterwards I took Rainbow Dash back to the hospital and Scootaloo and I visited with her for a bit before we took our leave.

"So, Scootaloo," I said as I walked alongside the orange filly on the main street of Ponyville, "do you want to see your new home at long last?" I looked down at her, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" she replied enthusiastically, all I could do was chuckle in response before I bent down, scooped her up in my arms, and lifted us off the ground with a powerful beat of my wings.

As we flew along I was slightly unsettled by how silent Scootaloo was, I looked down at her and noticed the look of pure wonder and amazement on her face.

"Have you ever flown this high before?" I asked as I once again paid attention to where I was going.

"No, I've never been more than a ten feet off of the ground at one time, this is so cool!" she said, glee evident in her voice.

All I could do was laugh it off and once again start flying towards the magnificent cloud house that I now shared with my adoptive daughter.

When we reached the house I landed more gently then I normally would have. But because I had a passenger I decided to go with the extra precaution.

"Do you like your new home, Scoots?" I asked as I opened the door revealing the interior of the house.

I turned around, once again looking at the young filly, still waiting for an answer. I saw her eyes scan the house, taking in every detail, suddenly a huge smile spread across her face.

"This place is awesome," she exclaimed excitedly, finally stepping inside the cloud house, "once again, Thorn, thanks for adopting me."

I walked up beside her and put my claw on her back, causing her to look up at me,

"Don't think anything of it, Scootaloo; I am the one who suggested it."

For the first time that day I surprised her, she looked at me with the most laughably shocked expression I had ever seen.

"You did? I thought Rainbow Dash would have suggested it, I mean, I never even knew of you before you adopted me."

I knelt down and explained to her the reasons why I had chosen to suggest adopting her, including my feeling that she deserved a better place to live.

As I finished explaining myself a few tears had started to slide down her muzzle, I slowly wiped them away with my claw, causing a smile to spread itself across my face, I embraced her, knowing now that I loved her and she loved me.

**A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter! I also split up the previously 4,000 word chapter into 3 different chapters after realizing (with the help from some reviews) that would be better instead of having one really long chapter. Please read and review, I need your feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Bonding of Dragons

_**Hey there everybody! This was recently apart of the old Chapter 11 so don't be surprised about some similarities! Although I did add some new stuff to the chapter! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 12 The Bonding of Dragons**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I smiled as I waved Scootaloo off to school, proud as I watched her slowly glide her way down from the cloud home we had shared for the past week.

Thinking back to the week's events I couldn't help but smile as I remembered teaching her how to glide through the air, the first step in flying.

I watched her all the way down, using the advantage of my keener dragon eyesight to watch her all the way until she touched down and walked to the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

Satisfied that Scootaloo made it to school safely, I myself flew down from the house to visit a newly found best friend, otherwise known as Spike the Dragon.

I landed in front of the Ponyville Library and smiled as I saw Spike walk out of the front door. Before either of us of spoke we did our usual greeting of slapping our tails against the others.

"So, Spike, what do you want to do today?" I asked as I crouched down to look him in the eye.

I watched as he quickly pondered the question, finally after a few moments he answered,

"I honestly have no idea."

All I could do was laugh at the answer, especially because of how long it took for him to think it over. Suddenly an idea came to mind,

"Hey, Spike, does Twilight have any spare candles? I have a trick I want to show you."

Spike quickly nodded, knowing instantly the answer to the question.

I nodded as I went to the door and opened it. After opening the door I was momentarily surprised at the extent to which the place had been cleaned, it seemed as if the entire room shined.

I looked around looking for any sign of the lavender unicorn, but seeing none I risked calling out her name,

"Twilight, are you there?" After hearing nothing I decided that either she was asleep, which was highly unlikely if Spike was up, or that she had her head to far into a book.

I slowly took a few steps into the room, scanning my surroundings, before I walked down into the basement to see the unicorn mare sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by books and various powders and potions.

"Twilight, do you have any candles I can have?" I whispered into her ear, causing her to scream and jump before quickly galloping away.

"Hey, Twilight, it's me, Thorn." I said quickly, trying to calm her down.

Quickly she stopped and turned in my direction, although because she had just been galloping her momentum caused her to crash face first into the floor.

"Twilight, are you okay?!" I asked as I quickly ran over to her position.

As I neared she slowly lifted her head off the ground, groaning as she did so,

"Yeah, Thorn, I'm okay, also, you didn't have to scare me like that." She said with another groan of pain.

I reached her and I slowly helped her to her hooves, smiling as she finally appeared a bit better.

"So, Thorn, what was it that you needed?" she asked dryly as she looked me over.

I spluttered for a second before I finally regained my ability to speak,

"I was wondering if I could have a candle." I repeated.

Before I could even react she quickly said yes and was back at her books. I chuckled at her egghead behavior before I went back upstairs, grabbed a candle, and walked back outside; quickly leading Spike to secluded area in the fields surrounding Ponyville to begin teaching him some new tricks.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So how does this work again, Thorn?" Spike asked as he frustratingly tried to do the task that Thorn had assigned him.

"I told you, you draw energy from the flame and you use it to perform magical tasks as if you were a unicorn." I repeated for the twelfth time that morning, getting very frustrated at the repeated explanation.

"Can you demonstrate again?" he asked as he once again tried to do as instructed.

I nodded and crouched down next to Spike, dipped my claw into the flame, and bent the flames energy to do my will, which was currently lifting a pebble.

Spike watched as a look of pure concentration came to my face and I concentrated on lifting the pebble. Slowly but steadily the pebble lifted off of the ground and floated about five feet in the air.

Spike took note of my every move, making sure to try and get it right this time. When I let the pebble drop I gave him the opportunity to try to do it himself, watching him intently.

After a few moments he dipped his claw in the flame and concentrated on the pebble, ever so slowly the pebble lifted, wobbling as it went.

When Spike opened his eyes to observe his work he saw the floating pebble and let out a whoop, losing concentration and causing the pebble to fall.

I smiled and patted him on the back, happy that he had been able to accomplish the task of lifting the pebble. Spike looked back at me with expectant eyes, I smiled.

"You did well, Spike, you just need to work on the quality the act." I said as I once again patted him on the back.

He nodded and went back to performing the task and trying to perfect it.

After another 20 minutes Spike had successfully mastered lifting a pebble. After praising him on his performance I treated him and myself to some gems, eating them slowly to enjoy the metallic taste they brought with them.

After we snacked I started to show Spike some more spells, including invisibility, uncovering gems, a shield spell, and finally how to shoot a charged beam of energy. The last being his favorite spell of them all.

After me and Spike worked tirelessly for about five hours I noticed the position of the sun in the sky. Cursing myself for not keeping track of the time I quickly informed Spike of my previous obligation to pick Scootaloo up from School.

Spike waved off the excuse, saying that it was alright, after promising to practice the spells he picked up his stuff and walked away from the clearing, nodding as he went along.

I looked around the clearing once again before walking away, heading towards the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed what you already read! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, I need your feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13 Flying Higher Than Before

_**Hey there everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review! I need your feedback!**_

_**Chapter 13 Flying Higher Than Before**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As I walked through Ponyville I waved at the friends I was suddenly ran into by a pink blur.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I got up, rubbing my now aching head, "I should have been looking at where I was going." I looked at the pink pile of pony on the ground before I heard…laughing?

I looked the pony over again before noticing it was none other than Pinkie Pie herself, I put out my claw offering it to help her stand up again, she gladly accepted it and I quickly pulled her to her hooves.

"Sorry about that, Pinkie, I should've been looking at where I was going."

Before I could continue a hoof was put up to my mouth, I looked down at her and noticed the huge smile on her muzzle.

"Think nothing of it, Thorn, I'm the one who ran into **you**!" a giggle escaped her as she said these words, "So I think I should be the one to apologize to you."

I couldn't help but laugh myself before I smiled back down at the pink mare,

"It's okay, Pinkie, just make sure to not run into anypony else." I said

"Okie dokie lokie!" I heard her say before she quickly bounced off in the direction of Sugar Cube Corner; I smiled as I watched her go and continued on my way towards the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

Finally after walking through town and reaching the schoolhouse I heard the bell ring right as I got there suddenly the front lawn a sea of little fillies and colts rushing on their way home.

I looked through the crowd and a smile split my face when I saw her. Scootaloo was walking alongside two other fillies, which I had been told about extensively.

When Scootaloo saw me her smile grew wider and she ran towards me, I knelt and opened my arms to her, as she got closer she opened her wings and jumped, using her wings to propel herself forward at a faster pace.

When she collided with my chest I was knocked back a little, but I managed to hold my place.

"Hey there, Scoots," I said as I ruffled her mane, "how was school?"

I listened intently as she described her day at school; I couldn't help but smile as she told her tale. Once she finished I asked if she was ready to go home, she nodded, waved goodbye to her friends, and I took off, carrying her home.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 12 Days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It had been nearly two weeks and Spike was getting better at magic while Scootaloo was getting better at flying, now able to perform tricks and fly higher off the ground than ever before, making me perhaps the proudest dad in all of Equestria.

I smiled as I watched her fly around the park, just imagining how proud Rainbow Dash would be before I watched suddenly shoot up into the sky.

I stood gaped as I watched Scootaloo start flying higher and higher, eventually getting about 50 feet off the ground. I watched as she looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back.

Then suddenly before I could do anything she went into a steep dive and flew towards the ground at speeds that surprised even me, I ran out to try and catch her in-case she wasn't able to pull up in time.

Surprisingly, before she hit the ground she pulled up and starting flying zigzagging lines between a row of trees at break-neck speeds, showing off her amazing agility, before going in for one final dive.

I watched as she flew higher and higher once again, getting higher then she had previously, I watched along with everypony else in the park as she suddenly flew straight down, flying at even faster speeds before she sharply pulled up not even five feet from the ground and hovered there for everypony to see.

Suddenly a wave of gasps went through the crowed and a few even started to point at her, I was confused at first until I noticed the image that she now bore on her flank. Tears started to swell in my eyes as I slowly whispered,

"Scootaloo, sweetie, look at your flank."

Scootaloo suddenly jerked her head and looked at her flank, eyes wide; she let out a squeal upon seeing the mark that now adorned her once blank flank,

"I finally got my Cutie Mark!" she exclaimed, causing me to chuckle slightly.

She looked at me and smiled a smile that stretched from ear-to-ear and before I could react she was suddenly in my arms, hugging me with an iron grip. I slowly started to walk away from the park, my legs shaking from excitement.

As we approached the area where our house floated I heard a faint snoring, I looked down and smiled as I saw Scootaloo sleeping in my arms. I gave her a peck on the forehead before I spread my wings and set off towards our house, happy to end the day on a high note.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! This was part of the old Chapter 11, also I might not post a new chapter this weekend because recently I have been going back and updating the old chapters. Once again I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, I need your feedback!**

**Also, check out my profile page for Scootaloo's Cutie Mark!**


End file.
